


You're stuck in my eye

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, pre-Petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Chris watches Peter, the wolf returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're stuck in my eye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for Peter Hale Appreciation Week.

Chris liked watching Peter, watching his airs and watching his flairs. How his eyes would light up in mirth, or dim in resignation. How his body would sway in perpetual motion, then flicker-flutter stop.

As Peter moved with a destination in mind, or just for the sake of never being still again. Peter tried to hide it, the way he’d flinch after being still too long. Chris just knew he was remembering the forced stillness of the coma. Chris watched the tremor work its way over Peter’s body.

Peter never could quite manage to force himself to keep moving, the predator in him wanting to stop - taking in his surroundings in instinctual stillness. Chris watched as Peter fought that instinct, the painburningfearmourning memories clutched too deep. 

Chris watched him but failed to see Peter watching him right back. 

* * *

Peter knew Chris was watching him as he circled around the loft - let Chris see this weakness of his, pulling his sympathies a little more. Chris was the prize and Peter’s softer side the bait. It rankled him to give the hunter access to his faults, yet he yearned to give Chris full reign of them.

No one was more capable of guarding his everything than Chris. They weren’t soulmates or destined to be, but they were compatible - their natures so destructive and cloying that they just made sense. They were equally liable to overwhelm and consume the other and that was half the fun.

Peter stopped by his usual haunt, sitting himself down on the spiral staircase and hid his humor as he saw Chris glance in his direction. He had not actively set out to grab the hunter’s attention, but the moment Chris’ looks stayed focused on him longer and longer, is the moment he started planning.

Peter had known Chris many years, respected him - as much as one could respect someone whose profession it was to actively seek out members of his kind and terminate them. Peter respected that Chris followed his rules, though his naivete on the scores of his father and sister were definite marks against him. Peter even respected that the hunter did not fear him, for Peter posed no threat to the man.

Peter took full advantage of his new position seated behind the man, taking in the long lean toned limbs. Peter knew those legs would look lovely wrapped around his hips, and would feel amazing pinning him down as the hunter fucked his throat.

Peter was an equal opportunity man and while he most assuredly wanted to own Chris, he wanted the hunter to own him in return. 

With his attention focused on the hunter’s fine ass, Peter failed to notice that a match was lit but the smell of burning sulphur whipped his head up. He felt himself flinch, his eyes dilating in the quick blip of fear that passed through his body. Peter focused his eyes on the window, seeking to calm his mind. He failed to see Chris frowning in his direction. 

* * *

After the match had been lit, Peter left the loft quickly afterward and Chris did not see him again until they were all called to see Deaton. The vet had stumbled upon some substance in the woods while on a walk, it was neon green and fair shown with magic. Deaton called it Fae blood and warned the pack away from the substance should they come across it. Chris was surprised that the man was taking such a proactive stance this time.

Chris watched the way Peter could not take his eyes off the blood, almost as if an invisible tether was drawing him closer. His entire body stung taught as if he was forcing his immobility. Glancing around showed similar reactions in all the wolves but Peter’s by far was the most visible. 

Chris took measured steps until he was but a breath away from Peter, the wolf never indicating that he knew the hunter was there. Peter’s neck, thick and meaty - always just begging to be bitten - was bulging with veins. The tension so palpable it looked like the wolf’s neck would snap if he moved it.

Peter’s shoulders were ramrod straight, almost like he was hung on a clothes hanger. Following the drop off of his shoulders, Chris glanced down to see Peter’s hands, clenched in fists. Blood dripping steadily from between his fingers, and Chris could only guess that to mean that Peter’s claws had made an appearance. 

Chris watched as Peter widened his stance, his jeans straining over his thighs. Watched at the wolf’s ribs expanded, taking in long pulls of air. Chris watched as Peter moved to quickly to stop and grabbed for the blood. 

* * *

When Peter came to the first thing he saw was Chris slumped in a chair to his right, exhaustion clear in the lines on his face. The hunter had his eyes closed and his breaths were slow, his steady heartbeat telling Peter that the man was asleep.

Chris’ posture was relaxed, legs spread wide, arms loosely crossed. His head lolled to the side, lips parted. Peter could see Chris’ pulse, mesmerized by the way it moved his skin.

Peter moved his arm and placed his hand on the hunter’s knee, enthralled by the way the leg moved into the heat. He watched, as if from a distance, as his hand squeezed Chris’ leg. He rubbed his hand along the leg, surprised when the hunter’s legs closed as his hand travelled towards his inner thigh. 

With his hand caught between Chris’ legs, Peter lifted his eyes to meet the hunter’s steady gaze. His eyes were slightly dilated and a bit hazy, the hunter blinking to clear the sleep away. 

Peter watched Chris taking him in, eyes sweeping the length of his body. Peter didn’t feel any pain, whatever the Fae blood had done had already run it’s course, but he welcomed the excuse for the hunter to ogle him openly. The hunter’s eyes crinkled in amusement when he caught Peter watching him. 

* * *

“This song and dance of ours, is it almost done?” Peter asked him, Chris couldn’t pretend ignorance.

“It will never be done.” Chris moved his thighs apart and took a hold of Peter’s hand.

“You’ll always be a hunter, and I will always be a wolf.” Peter’s statement held a tinge of resignation.

“True.” Chris squeezed the hand grasped in his. 

“You’ll always be watching me, and I will always be watching you.” There was a question at the end, even if Peter didn’t stress it.

“Forever.” Chris brought the hand up to his lips, laying a kiss along the knuckles. 

“Good. Now stop just looking and get over here.” Peter followed up his demand with a yank of his hand, strong enough to propel Chris forward.

Chris flowed with the movement, allowing it to bring him onto the bed beside the wolf. He would never stop watching Peter but his view just got that much closer.


End file.
